Tekken : Fiend or Foe? Tekken 2
by Apulula
Summary: Hi. This is about how Hwoarang fights Heihachi and Jin, with the help of his friends Law, Lars, Alisa, Dragunov, Nina, Ganryu, Raven, Anna, Eddy and Xiaoyu. Oh in the end, there's a preperation for the fight against the Jacks and legendary AZAZEL!


Tekken : Friend or Foe?

Hi I'm Apulula. This is my second book. As you can remember, this story ended when Heihachi showed his truth about what happened to Baek, Hwoarang's teacher. Without further ado, Enjoy!

I didn't believe it, Heihachi killed my master. I will never forgive him. I clenched my fists. I bit my lips. Sweat was everywhere. Heihachi's body was on fire, His skin was scorched, His clothes were torn, Everything was burning.

"Hahaha!" Heihachi said. "Feel my wrath! I am Heihachi Mishima! I control Tekken! Nothing can defeat me!"

"Guys." I said as I turned my back. "We can't fight him. We need more Tekken fighters. We need-"

I was hit by Heihachi's flames before I can finish what I said. I fell flat on the floor. My body was burning hot. It was like taking a bath in a hundred hot sauces.

"Hwoarang!" Nina shouted.

"Nina, he's right." Law said. "You get more Tekken fighters! I'll just stay here."

"Okay." Nina said. She dashed to the stadium.

I tried to stand up, barely breathing. I fell again. My whole body felt like I gained a hundred pounds. I lost all my strength. My body's not moving. Law patted me. "It's okay. Rest first." He said.

"Okay, Heihachi!" he shouted. "I'll show you my 500 kicks of fury!" he said as he charged for him. "Hiya!" he said as he jumped. Unfortunately, Law was too slow for him. Heihachi grabbed his leg and threw it with ease. His leg was burning.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain. He embraced his leg. "It hurts." He said. "It really hurts."

Lars saw it. He told Alisa and Dragunov that to continue fighting. He dashed to Law. He helped him stand up. Lars turned to Heihachi with angry eyes.

"Heihachi!" he angrily said. "You'll pay for this!" He charged at him. He kicked Heihachi but Heihachi punched him. His face was scorched. He got up and gave him a headbutt. Heihachi got his head and threw it.

Lars was scorched. He ran and rolled on the grass. He fainted.

Great. We're hopeless. I'm burnt, Law's leg was burnt, and Lars was burnt. It's either Dragunov's next or Nina's our only hope.

Suddenly, Dragunov went to Heihachi.

"What do you want?" Dragunov said. "I'll give you anything. Just leave us alone." He said politely.

"I want Hwoarang." He said. "Maybe killing both master and student will make me better."

"What?" Dragunov asked. "No! I won't-"

Before he finished his sentence, I stood up, ignoring the pain. "Alright." I said. "If you want me, here, I'm giving myself up."

"Eh?" Dragunov, Alisa, Lars and Law said in chorus. "No way! Don't Hwoarang!"

"I have to." I said courageously. "I'll do it."

"Good." Heihachi said, clapping. "I'll be taking my Hwoarang now." He grabbed my neck and squished my cheecks. "Prepare for your death, buddy." He said vigorously.

Law, Lars, Alisa and Dragunov were surprised. I waved them good – bye.

"Jacks" Heihachi said. "Get Hwoarang." he ordered.

Law threw a small can at me. I picked it up. "You can still fight." he said. I read it. It was "Strength pills. Use when needed." I popped it open. I ate a pill. It was cold. Like my body froze. After a while, I was able to regain my strength fully. When the Jacks came, I kicked their heads. I jumped and kicked Heihachi's face. Heihachi struggled. He was mad.

"I thought we were friends." He said.

"Not anymore." I said.

I smashed his face on the ground. He cursed me and kicked his rear. I was hit in the groin. I stood up, trying to fight the pain and tried to regain my strength.

He got up quick. His eyes were now blood shot red.

In a meantime, Jin Kazama appeared out of nowhere. He choked Dragunov. Dragunov kept on kicking Jin.

"Feel my pain, feel it!" he said.

"Ugh… Ugh…" Dragunov said. He can now barely kick. His face turned purple.

Suddenly, Nina came, with more Tekken fighters. They were Ganryu, Anna, Raven, Eddy and Ling Xiaoyu. They fought Jin. Jin managed to handle them but he might not be able to hold it forever.

Jin murmured something. I saw him mouthed the words _Jacks and Azazel_. That made me terrified.

All of a sudden, an army, like three hundred Jacks, all aligned. Then I saw a crystal dragon. It was as tall as half the Empire State Building. Then I saw its face. It was Azazel. Everyone froze - including Jin.

*** to be CONTINUED…***

- be on a lookout for the next book : Fight with the dark, the true Tekken game!

thank you for reading, even though it's very short.


End file.
